


Something fun and new

by margotgrissom



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margotgrissom/pseuds/margotgrissom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless smut for the Month of Love over at fuckyeahbrendasharon.tumblr.com based on prompt #34 'Brenda and Sharon try something unexpected in the bedroom'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something fun and new

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: None of the characters are mine, the mistakes however are. And since it was a complete rush job, I'm sure there are plenty. My apologies for that. I will properly edit it at a later point. 
> 
> No spoilers, but this fic contains anal sex and double penetration, so proceed at your own risk.

"No!"

Sharon curled her upper lip in distaste at the can of whipped cream and the plastic bottle of chocolate syrup Brenda was waving around with the enthusiasm of a deranged cheerleader. The fact that the blonde was in her underwear only made the sight more bizarre.

"We've talked about this before. I will not do that ."

"Ah!" Brenda beamed triumphantly and gestured wildly with the squeeze bottle, nearly sending it flying through the air. "You said, 'we're not doing that in my bed, ruining my sheets'."

Sharon rolled her eyes at the mocking - and shockingly bad - imitation of her own voice.

"But we're not in your bed this time." Brenda looked very pleased with herself at this observation.

Sharon shook her head. "Hmm, nice try. I remember that conversation too. My exact words were, 'especially not in my bed'."

Brenda stopped bouncing up and down on her knees and sat back on her heels, letting her hands fall to her lap. The ensuing pouting could have put a six year old to shame.

Sharon sighed and held out a hand, wagging her fingers. "Brenda Leigh, put those things down and come here."

Reluctantly, Brenda complied but not without putting the syrup and the cream down on the night stand much harder than was necessary. Sharon chuckled and wrapped her arms around Brenda's slim waist, drawing the blonde close.

"You petulant woman-child." Sharon tugged a lock of hair behind Brenda's ear and kissed the corner of Brenda's wide mouth. "Does it occasionally occur to you that the world does not revolve around you and the things you want?"

"Nope." Brenda's answer came instantly and was accompanied by a crooked grin. "After all, I usually get what I want."

Sharon raised an eyebrow but decided to not attempt and argue that. "Not in this case, though. I will not have any sort of food in bed, especially nothing sticky and sickly sweet."

Brenda's spectacular pout returned. "I just wanted us to try something new and fun."

"Are you getting bored with me, Brenda Leigh?" Sharon knew the answer but couldn't resist teasing the younger woman a little.

"What? Of course not. Don't be silly." Brenda wriggled closer and buried her face in Sharon's neck, placing little kisses along the tendon there.

Sharon hummed in approval and turned her head to give Brenda better access, running the fingers of one hand up Brenda's spine and into her soft curls. "I appreciate your attempt at making our sex life even more interesting, but there are other things we can try that don't involve sugary goo and we both can enjoy."

Brenda's head shot up and she braced herself on her hands, looking at Sharon expectantly. "Like what?"

Sharon laughed fondly at the woman's eagerness, squeezing her lightly with the arm still around Brenda's waist.

"Well, I did bring that strap-on you were eyeing last time you were over." She watched Brenda's eyes light up but then the younger woman looked a little unsure and started biting her bottom lip. "What?"

"Or maybe we could try... y'know, that thing we talked about?"

Sharon narrowed her eyes, racking her brain what Brenda could be referring to. The borderline embarrassed look spreading over Brenda's face eventually sparked the memory of a conversation they had had a few weeks ago.

"Oh, you mean when you asked me about things I've tried with precious partners. So, you'd like to try anal?"

Brenda grimaced then nodded sheepishly, a blush creeping onto her neck and cheeks.

Sharon studied Brenda's face for a long moment, the fingers still tangled in the blond locks caressing her scalp. "Honey, if you can't even say the word, maybe that's not such a good idea."

Brenda let out an exaggerated sigh. "Y'know I'm not so good with the... talking, sometimes."

Now that's an understatement, Sharon thought, biting down on on the inside of her lip to stop herself from laughing. While Brenda did a lot of things well, communication wasn't on that list.

"But I'm really curious after what you've told me," Brenda continued, cocking her head and batting her eyelashes at the other woman. She could be extremely adorable if she put her mind to it and not for the first time, Sharon found herself conceding to Brenda's charm.

Sharon rolled her eyes and shook her head lightly. "Fine." She pulled Brenda down, kissing the broad smile off of her soft lips. Brenda's hands wandered up to cup Sharon's face and she deepened the kiss, claiming Sharon's mouth and swallowing the resulting soft moan. When Brenda pulled back, Sharon grinned and gave her a light smack on the butt. "Off."

Brenda did as she was told and eagerly took off her bra and panties, throwing them into some far corner of the room. Sharon had gotten out of bed to get something from her over-night bag, finding Brenda kneeling on the bed, staring longingly at the chocolate sauce, when she returned. Sharon shook her head. Brenda was so distracted by the sugary treat that she only noticed Sharon when the older woman was suddenly right behind her, pressing her naked breasts into Brenda's back, and reaching around to pull Brenda flush against her body.

"Hey!" Brenda protested as her naked rear encountered the lace of Sharon's panties. "Why are you still wearing that?"

"So you can take it off for me later."

Sharon pushed Brenda's hair to one side, grabbing it in a sort of lose ponytail, and kissed her neck. Brenda sighed softly then hissed when Sharon's soft lips where replaced by her teeth. Sharon knew how hard she could bite without leaving any tell-tale marks and she took her time nibbling and licking and kissing all the spots that had Brenda soon squirming in her arms. Sharon moved her hand over Brenda's flat stomach and cupped a full breast, kneading it firmly, before finding the nipple and pinching it. Her other hand was still in Brenda's hair and without warning she tugged on the blond curls, licking her way up Brenda's exposed neck before biting her ear, first the conch then working her way down to the earlobe, pulling on it with her teeth.

"Oh!" Brenda's breathing had already sped up considerably and she started grinding her firm little ass against Sharon's crotch.

Sharon grinned, she loved getting Brenda all worked up and needy before even venturing down between Brenda's legs. It wasn't until she had worked both of Brenda's nipples into stiff peaks that she let her hand travel south, fingers finding first a patch of springy curls then damp heat. Brenda moaned when Sharon's fingertips moved lightly over her clit then down into her slick folds, tracing her entrance for the briefest moment. Sharon pulled a little harder at Brenda's hair when her moist fingers returned to Brenda's clit, rubbing it slowly, making the blonde whimper and twitch. She could easily - and quite happily - make Brenda come like this but that wasn't what the younger woman had asked for. So Sharon pulled her hand back from between Brenda's legs, and turned the blonde in her arms just enough to be able to kiss her. Brenda returned the kiss eagerly, humming against Sharon's lips and sucking on her tongue and not letting up until she had to pull away to catch her breath.

Sharon reached around Brenda, grabbing a pillow and folding it in half, positioning it in front of Brenda. "Lie down and put this under your hips," she instructed. Brenda looked at her questioningly but complied nonetheless, making a little noise of comprehension when she was lying on her belly with her backside propped up for better access. Sharon knew how on display and vulnerable that position could make one feel, so she leaned down over Brenda, pressing a reassuring kiss into the blonde hair before making her way down Brenda's spine, lips caressing each bony protrusion. When she reached the small of her back, she noticed that Brenda was holding her breath.

"Do you still want to do this?"

"Oh yeah." Brenda sounded certain, if a little hoarse.

Sharon chuckled and reached for the bottle of lube she had dropped on the bed. Positioning herself between Brenda's legs, she ran one finger down the cleft between Brenda's buttocks, rubbing lightly over the tight ring of muscles when she reached it. Brenda's breath hitched and she arched her back, pressing a little further into the contact. Sharon raised her eyebrows in surprise, she had expected Brenda to be a little more hesitant. She flipped the cap off of the bottle and dripped a small amount of lube on her fingers, letting it warm up before circling Brenda's anus with slick fingers, spreading the colourless gel. She pushed a single fingertip against the tight opening and gently, very slowly, entered Brenda. The younger woman drew in a sharp breath, tensing up.

Sharon dropped the bottle and stroked Brenda's hip. "We can still stop. Just say the word."

"No. No, don't stop." Brenda's reply was slightly breathless. "It doesn't feel bad at all just... a little strange."

Sharon hummed and nodded, thinking back to her first time. She continued pushing into Brenda's ass, amazed at how tight the ring of muscles grabbed her finger, which then turned into mild concern. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her. But she could hear Brenda take deep breaths now, trying consciously to relax, and soon enough she could easily stroke in and out of her. Brenda seemed to be getting really into it, emitting a variety of soft noises, grabbing at the sheets. Sharon allowed her free hand to wander, stroking down Brenda's thigh then upwards again, dragging her nails ever so lightly over the pale skin, leaving faint red trails. Brenda moaned and shifted her body, asking wordlessly for more. 

“Ready for two?” 

Brenda's answer didn't contain words, but the annoyed grunt spoke volumes. Sharon chuckled and eased her finger out, then gently pushed back in with two, causing Brenda to gasp and twist the bedsheets in her fists. Sharon set a slow and steady rhythm, thrusting back and forth, almost pulling out completely before pushing in knuckle deep. Brenda was panting by now, sweat glistening on her back, and Sharon knew that the blonde needed more. She moved her other hand down between Brenda's legs, fingers finding the swollen clit without effort, flicking over it in quick motions. 

“Oh god. Yes!” 

Brenda pushed against her hand, moaning and writhing, and utterly beautiful in her wanton abandon. Sharon bit her lower lip, trying to concentrate on the task at hand and not get lost in how delicious Brenda looked and sounded, taking pride in the fact that she was responsible for getting Brenda into this state. 

Sharon remembered another bit of that conversation she'd had with Brenda weeks ago, another thing Brenda had shown interest in, something not unrelated to what they were already engaged in. The fingers of her right hand left Brenda's clit, slowly sliding up between her slick folds, finding the source of all that wetness. Brenda gasped loudly when Sharon teased her entrance, just circling it, not pressing in.

“Brenda, so you want-”

“For heaven's sake, yes!” Brenda's voice shook with desperation, her lithe body trembling with need. 

Sharon didn't waste another second and pushed two fingers into the furnace that was Brenda's body. Brenda moaned loudly and Sharon more quietly with her. It felt so different, much tighter than usual, with the other two fingers still pumping in and out of Brenda's ass, only a thin wall of muscle and tissue separating the two sets of slender fingers. Sharon couldn't get into a rhythm right away, her movements in opposition at first, but Brenda didn't seem to mind. On the contrary, the blonde was grunting her approval, her body so tense it was almost vibrating under Sharon's ministrations. And when Sharon finally managed to sync up her movements, Brenda shook and let out a guttural noise Sharon had never heard before. Sharon knew going on like this much longer would be torture, Brenda was already coiled like a spring, the grip of her internal muscles telling Sharon in no unclear terms that she was getting close. 

So Sharon twisted her right wrist a little, putting her thumb on Brenda's hard clit and started rubbing it in quick circles, not stopping the steady thrusts in and an out of Brenda for even a second. The blonde cried out, arching her back and pushing herself more firmly onto Sharon's fingers. For a split-second, she went silent and completely rigid, before tumbling over the edge in the most spectacular fashion, howling and thrashing and clenching so hard around Sharon's fingers that the older woman would have wince hadn't she been so absorbed in the wild display of Brenda's orgasm. 

She tried to ease Brenda down, but the other woman seemed completely out of it, entirely lost in her post-orgasmic bliss, aftershocks travelling through her body for a long time after. Sharon bend over and pressed a kiss to Brenda's sweaty shoulder, slowly pulling out of her lover's spent body. Brenda let out a little moan of protest but didn't move.

Sharon got off the bed and went to wash her hands. When she returned, Brenda was still splayed out on her stomach, eyes closed, breathing not quite back to normal yet. Sharon couldn't help the broad, and very pleased grin, spreading over her face, as she crawled onto the bed and snuggled up to Brenda. She reached out to stroke the damp curls back, chuckling fondly when a better look at Brenda's glowing face. 

“Gimme another minute,” Brenda drawled, her eyes opening halfway, gaze unfocused.

Sharon stroked her forehead, smiling at the boneless puddle that was Brenda Leigh. “Take your time, honey.”


End file.
